


Sweet Proclamation

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Back to reality, Barisi - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Holiday's over, Log Cabin, M/M, Smut, love and fluff, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of Sweet Barisi:<br/>Sonny & Barba spend their final day at the log cabin. Things get hot and cute and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Proclamation

Barba woke up first, it was mid morning and Sonny was still sound asleep.

He decided to get up and make them some breakfast.

~~~~~

Sonny woke up a short while later. He rolled over to find that Barba had fled the bed, as per usual.

'Does he have to disappear every time?' Sonny thought to himself. He smiled knowing Barba can't have gone far. They were in the middle of no where after all.

Sonny stretched his thin long arms above his head and let out a loud, content yawn. 

He smiled to himself, remembering the bath tub sex and s'mores toasting events from the night before.

“Can we stay here forever?” Sonny yelled, hoping Barba was somewhere within earshot.

No response.

He got up out of bed, staying in his pajama pants, but putting a hoodie on.

~~~~~

Sonny located Barba in the kitchen, he leaned up against the doorway running his hands through his curly bed hair.

“Morning Rafi”

“Morning Sonny” Barba smiled down into the fry pan and continued flipping pancakes. “You were supposed to stay in bed, I was going to bring this to you”

“It's ok, I don't like eating in bed. Beds are for sleeping and bangin'...” Sonny smirked.

“Banging?” Barba laughed.

“Boning, screwing, makin' sweet love...What ever!” Sonny blushed.

He made his way over to the box which housed the tiny bird he'd affectionately come to know as Terrance. He lifted the lid and peeked inside, the tiny bird chirping at him.

“Oh Terrance is doing great!” Sonny beamed, “Lets give him some of your famous pancakes before setting him free?”

“I forgot about that damn thing...” Barba replied, displaying his best poker face.

~~~~~

They finished up their breakfast. Sonny had saved a few pieces of pancake for the bird, he stayed true to his word. 

He popped the pancake crumbs into the box and happily watched as Terrance gobbled them down.

“He loves the pancakes too!” Sonny smiled.

“And so he should...” Barba stood behind Sonny, watching the bird with folded arms, his heart fluttering.

“Ok, let's take him outside. At least it's a bit warmer today” Sonny said, walking towards the front door, Barba trailing behind.

~~~~~

They stood at the edge of the woods, Sonny scooped Terrance up in his hands and held him for a while.

“Just fling it into the air already!” Barba was growing impatient. 

“Have some heart Rafi!” Sonny laughed, “Alright Terrance, time to go kiddo”

Sonny knelt down and popped Terrance on the ground, the bird contently hopped away into the woods.

Sonny stood staring into the trees long after the bird had disappeared.

“...Are you gonna cry or something?” Barba asked, raising an eyebrow and side-eyeing Sonny.

“No...” Sonny shoved his hands into the front pocket of his hoodie and stared down at the ground.

“C'mere” Barba turned and held Sonny tight, “You make no sense to me...But I love y-....I mean, I love how sweet you are...”

Sonny pulled away, holding Barba by the shoulders and staring at him wide eyed.

“You...You were about to say you loved me?” Sonny grinned like a fool, giving Barba a gentle shake by the shoulders.

Barba was stunned, 'why did I let that slip?!' he thought to himself.

He pulled Sonny back in for a hug, he couldn't look him in the face when he was about to say the following:

“Look ok, you're right. I was going to say that. Cause I think I do...I think I love you...No, I do love you...” 

He didn't stop there. 

“And I know it's early days, and I hope I don't scare you off, it's just...I've never been with anyone like you. You're so incredibly sweet and caring, you bring out the best in me. A side of me I haven't seen in years. I'm such a bitter old fart, but when I'm around you I feel so...Happy.” 

Barba's eyes began to water, he clenched them shut and buried his face into Sonny shoulder.

“You're lucky I can see past the bitter old fart facade, Rafi...” Sonny whispered, “And for the record, I love you too. Like, crazy love you” Sonny squeezed him tight.

~~~~~

After their confession of mutual love, they returned to the cabin to get dressed, they were still in the pajamas after all. 

Sonny showered, while Barba stood out of his line of sight, sipping his third cup of coffee and spying on Sonny in the clear glass shower stall.

He couldn't believe Sonny was his. That Sonny loved him. He let out a long content sigh.

“Rafi?” Sonny shouted from inside the shower, “I forgot to bring a towel in...Can you get me one?”

Barba grabbed a towel from the bedroom, opened up the shower and handed it to Sonny, while looking in the opposite direction.

Sonny grabbed Barba's towel offering hand and pulled him into the shower.

“Sonny! My pants!” Barba shrieked as the pajama bottoms began to soak from the floor up.

“Better take 'em off!” Sonny grinned, grabbing at Barba's waistband, trying to remove them.

Barba took over, whipping his pants off and flinging them out of the shower.

“Now what?” Barba stood, half hard from his voyeuristic Sonny staring from moments prior.

“This...” Sonny knelt down on the shower floor and took Barba in his mouth.

Sonny felt Barba growing and pulsing to full hardness against his tongue.

He looked up at Barba, wet curls falling across his forehead. 

Barba reached down and brushed Sonny's hair out of his face, he wanted to see those baby blues staring up at him.

Watching Sonny go to town on him, sucking and salivating and making a God damn mess everywhere, he couldn't help but pull at Sonny's wet hair and thrust eagerly into his sweet mouth.

“Fuck, how are you so beautiful. Ughh, I fucking love you!” Barba moaned.

“I-Umm L-Mmm Y-Hmm T-Mmm” Sonny hummed, Barba still filling his mouth.

The sensation of humming and the exchanges of I love you's set Barba off, and he blew his load into Sonny's mouth.

Sonny turned and spat down the drain, lazily wiping his mouth and smearing Barba's cum across his grinning lips.

Barba reached down cupping Sonny's face in his hands, gently pulling him upwards.

He kissed Sonny's swollen pink lips, tasting remnants of himself.

“Ok time for me to shower now, get out” Barba ordered, slapping Sonny's wet behind.

“Aww, no fair” Sonny pouted, stepping out of the shower.

Barba ignored him, turning the shower on letting the steaming hot water waken him up.

~~~~~

They spent the rest of the day lazing around the cabin, tangled together on the couch by the fire, watching films and feeding each other snacks.

“So, back to reality soon huh?” Sonny said.

“...Yeah, we'll have to drive back to the city in a couple of hours” Barba replied, looking at his watch and sighing with disappointment.

“We'll do this again. Soon, yeah? We'll make it a longer vacation next time...” Sonny half asked, half affirmed.

“I couldn't agree more” Barba said, squeezing Sonny's hand.

~~~~~

They packed up their things, tidied the cabin, and loaded up the car in preparation to go.

They buckled into their seats and got comfortable for the drive home.

“Ready?” Barba asked.

“Yeah, ready...Bye Terrance” Sonny smiled, staring out the car window and into the woods.

“You're never going to forget that bird are you?” Barba rolled his eyes and smiled at Sonny.

“He was the avian orphan child we never knew we wanted Rafi, or that you still never wanted” Sonny laughed “...I won't forget him, I won't forget anything about this weekend” Sonny said, leaning across and locking lips with his lover.

“Thank you for this Rafi. It's been the best... You're the best.”

~~~~~

Sonny fell asleep soon after leaving the cabin. 

Barba glanced over at him throughout the drive, admiring how adorable he was while he slept. He loved everything about Sonny.

He kind of wanted to wake Sonny up, he felt lonely not being able to talk to him or touch him, but he refrained.

~~~~~

Barba pulled up outside Sonny's apartment, the car idling at a stop.

He glanced up at Sonny's door, and back at Sonny. He didn't want Sonny to go home. He didn't want to be away from him.

He put the car in drive and continued on to his own apartment. Sonny would be staying with him tonight. 

He had no say in the matter. That was his own fault for sleeping the whole ride home, it wasn't Barba's fault that they'd had no chance to discuss what was happening.

~~~~~

Barba pulled up outside his own apartment complex, putting the car in park and turning off the ignition.

The car shuddered as the engine died, and Sonny woke up, wiping his eyes.

“Oh, we're home?” he said, stretching his arms and legs.

“We're at my place. You weren't awake to argue the fact, but you're staying at mine... Surprise?” Barba said sheepishly.

“Fine by me” Sonny smiled.


End file.
